All of Me Series: End and Beginning
by dreamscarred
Summary: When two relationships end, one begins. Angst, fluff, Sex, implied drug use M/M Slash NC-17


Laying in bed the two men could hear the argument in the next room, they both cringed knowing it had to happen. They looked at one another and pulled each other close. The fight in the next room echoed in their minds knowing it was not only the end of that relationship, but also the end of their own. Or at least tonight was suppose to another attempt to end it.

"You should leave, you know we can't do this anymore," Randy said but only wrapped his arms tighter around the man who shared his bed.

"What number are we on, six? We did better this time, we went two months without sleeping together," John stroked Randy's stubbly head.

"Yea we've tried ending this six times, it's starting to get easier, I guess," Randy rolled off John and stared at the ceiling. "Think we should go over there and stop the fighting? I mean we didn't fight the first time we tried to separate," Randy turned his head and met John's eyes.

"We shouldn't interfere, until it's time to offer a shoulder to cry on," John closed his eyes knowing he should get out of Randy's bed. "Randy you know I…"

"Don't say it John, just don't," Randy got of bed and walked to the table near the hotel room window. "Friends, hell even friends with benefits, that's all we can be now."

"I fucked up," John sat on the edge of the bed back to Randy.

"John the condom broke, you didn't fuck up," Randy lit a cigarette.

"I knocked her up, I made a choice to sleep with her has nothing to do with a condom. I should have ended it, been faithful to you," John put his hands in his head.

"John it's ok. Really, look my dad went through this in the eighties when he was with…" Randy's voice trailed off not going to let the full secret go. "It was going to happen with us," John got up off the bed and walked to Randy. "Like it's happening with them."

"I'm not going to be happy with her," John wrapped his arms around the tattooed man, "And I'm scared about being a dad.

"Nothing like it John, nothing. They will put that baby in your arms and your world will change," Randy closed his eyes, mind racing to thoughts of his daughter. "Trust me, your instincts will kick in and you'll be a natural at it," John wrapped his arms around Randy and laid his head on the younger man's shoulder.

"You'll be there to help me right?" John ran his hands up and down Randy's abs. Randy stopped his hands and John moved to stand beside Randy. Understanding it finally had to be over between them.

"Always. We'll have play dates. I'm your best friend, I'm not going anywhere," Randy blew smoke at the window. "They're still yelling."

"Yeah, I'll take Ted and you take Cody when they're done?" John gazed out the window.

"Yeah, should we push them back together?" Randy butted out his cigarette and lit another. Wasn't like him to chain smoke, but he needed relief. The stress of Ted and Cody fighting in the next room and also the stress having John leaving him alone again. Even though this was really a one night stand, every time he and John ended back up in bed after their official break up it re opened a deep wound for Randy.

"I don't think we should. If they're fighting like this, I think it's better we get them back on the friendship level. They're not us, Ted didn't fuck up like me," John bit his lip.

"John, don't make me say it again," Randy shot him a look. "Ted has to push him hard away, he knows it. Hell we told him he'd need to do this one day. Cody loves him so much that if he doesn't hurt him Cody will fight to get him back. Probably will still fight."

"You could give him a reason not to go back," John put his hand on Randy's shoulder.

"You're saying I should sleep with him," Randy looked down at the street lights that glittering like stars.

"You care about him, it would show him there's more to life than Ted and it could help," John's voice trailed off.

"Help us from fucking," Randy growled. "Could you consider how Cody would feel sleeping with me and then have Ted come begging him to come back. Or how I would feel."

"Sorry, it's just. I don't want you to be alone," John went and sat on the edge of the bed again.

"John," Randy's face soften knowing John wanted nothing but the best for him. "I have Alanna, I'm never going to be alone. You'll understand soon," Randy picked up his blackberry and sent a text. "Hope Cody reads this."

"What did you send?" John question finally getting dressed.

"Just told him if he need somewhere to stay, where no one would ask questions or just need someone to listen to come here," Randy set his phone down.

"I guess I should go then," John pulled his shirt over his head. Randy crossed the room and touched John's arm. "Randy, I know that this is the last time. You know it to; you know what you need to do. You have to save him, because you can give him a life that Ted can't. A life that should have been mine."

"John," Randy voice was full of sorrow he knew every word John said was true. He was about to kill a side of one person he cared for, and offer life to another.

"End it Randy," John closed his eyes. Randy kissed John for the finally time, pulling the trigger to kill this part of John. Randy felt a stray tear from John hit his face, steeling himself not to also cry. Randy slid his tongue into the older man's mouth for the last time, tasting a mixture of himself and John's saliva. The kiss broke.

"So gym at two tomorrow," Randy smirk and acted like a best friend should.

"Yup, need you to spot me," John smiled his goofy smile. Waving goodbye he left the room. Once the door was closed John pressed his back to it standing in the hallway. Letting the pain return to his face has he let that piece of him die in that room with Randy. "Goodbye, I'm always going to love you," John whispered and walked away.

**xxx**

"What do you mean you can't be with me anymore?" Cody yelled at Ted.

"She almost caught us last week," Ted said. "It's over, I'm living a lie."

"Oh so I'm a lie, you said you loved me!" Cody felt the anger running through his veins.

"Cody, I want to be a family man, a good Christian I just can't do this anymore," Ted's face was turning red voice getting sore. Their argument had been going on for an hour or so. It started when Ted had calmly tried to explain to Cody they couldn't sleep each other anymore, and that he wanted to not lose their friendship. "Codes she called me out on it at home this week!"

"Don't Codes me, I can't believe this. Your choosing her over me, I love you Ted! More than she ever could!" Spit flew from Cody's mouth has he fought with the older man. Ted knew he had no choice, he just couldn't hurt Kristen. Randy and John had warn him this time would come, he just though it would be more like John and Randy that he would do it when he got Kristen pregnant. Ted inhaled and let his heart shatter.

"I never loved you, I thought I did, but I was just curious," Ted hoped his words would work, feeling himself ready to apologize.

"Fuck you Ted Dibiase, fuck you and your lies, I'm out of here. Don't bother to come crawling back, enjoy your wife and bible," Cody grabbed his jacket, and phone and walked out slamming the door. Ted fell face first on the bed and began crying.

"Codes, I'm so sorry, god help me what have I done. Why did she have to call me out on it and make her threat," Ted wanted nothing more than to run out that door after Cody. Nothing more than to beg him for forgiveness to express his undying love, but knew that all of this was for the best. "God, please let Cody find happiness, love. Someone to love him without hurting him," Ted prayed.

centerbxxx/b/center

Cody walked down the hotel hallway stopping at the elevator doors. "Where the fuck am I going," Cody pressed the down arrow and opened his phone. Seeing one new text from Randy he opened it.

_iI could hear, you need anything, I'm here to listen, or just to be there and not pry. You can crash here Room 519 – RKO/i_

The doors opened, Cody just walked away head back towards the room he just left. Reaching the door that contained Ted DiBiase he took three more long steps. Reading the number 519 he reached up to knock.

**xxx**

Randy stood in the bathroom just holding a wash cloth, knowing there was a good chance Cody could show up soon. Randy didn't want to be clean; he could smell John's cologne on him along with the smells of his sex. Reluctantly Randy wash himself, washing his dick clean of John's self lubrication and then reaching between his legs he cleaned the dry cum around his hole and the bit that had leaked out on to his thighs. Throwing the cloth in the sink he walked back out in to the main room and sat at the table by the window lighting another cigarette. Randy opened his wallet and stared at the picture of Alanna.

"Why do I look for love in the all the wrong places? Who am I kidding John wasn't the wrong place, just not my place. Even though your barely one, I'm glad I never let him meet you. Would have made all of this a million times worse than it is now," Randy puffed on the cigarette wishing he had a joint right about now. "He always asked about you, wanted to buy you presents. Before he got Liz pregnant, well the night he told me. That was night I was going to invite him to finally meet you. You would have loved him, John's hard not too," Randy laughed. "Funny how fate works," Randy leaned back in the chair. "Codes, I hope your holding out ok," Randy heard the fighting starting to get louder. "I can't sleep with him tonight, sorry John. I need him to need me first, and need me not has a way to get back at Ted."

Randy heard the other room go silent, he butted his cigarette out and hauled a pair of gym shorts on and a t-shirt. "Time to stop my self pity party," Randy sat on the bed waiting. The knock finally came to his door; Randy got off the bed and opened the door. "Hey Codes, come on in," Randy held open the door.

"Thanks for letting stay," Cody walked in and sat in the seat Randy had been occupying earlier. "Mine if I have one?" Cody picked up Randy's pack of cigarettes.

"I thought you quit?" Randy mentally slapped himself remember Cody had only tried quitting for Ted.

"Yea, I don't care anymore," Cody paused before lighting up. "You don't have any…"

"No, I don't," Randy cut him off.

"We should go get some," Cody lit the cigarette.

"Codes, no, won't help," Randy trying to play the voice of reason when in all actuality he wanted some weed to. Randy sat across from Cody, and pick up his fourth cigarette of the night.

"Randy, I thought he loved me," Cody bit his lip.

"He does, but he has to do this. I know it hurts but it gets easier," Randy put his hand on Cody's wrist. "They have wives, real wives, not like mine."

"He's going to come back isn't he?" Cody took a long drag.

"He might, it will be easier on both of you if tried to keep separated for a while until you're comfortable being just friends again," Randy flicked his ashes and passed the ash tray over.

"I won't go back, not to be hurt again," Cody gazed out the window. "How do you keep going back?"

"Just happens, I mean we have a bit too much to drink. Just get those feelings kicking up, it's hard every time. Gets easier to let go and treat as a friend with benefits deal," Randy stared at Cody admiring Cody's inner strength. "We went two months this time."

"Wait? You slept with John tonight?" Cody's eyes went wide.

"Yes, I shouldn't have," Randy avoided Cody's eyes not wanting to see the hurt. "But it's over again, hopefully this time we won't have a relapse."

"I can't stay mad him, shouldn't I be mad?" Cody butted his cigarette.

"No, you have to accept that he's ready to give up the fantasy, the dream of a duel life that won't back fire, that he will never get caught," Randy butted his cigarette on top of Cody's. "You can feel hurt, because you love him. You will always love him, but the type of love you have for him will change. I did for me over the past four months with John."

"Hope your right," Cody sighed. "I guess I could use some sleep. Uh, I left my stuff over," Cody started to realized he left all of his things in the other room.

"Just strip off, not like I haven't seen what you're packing in the shower before," Randy got out of his chair.

"You're the biggest ho in the locker room Randy, you think I trust your hands," Cody shot Randy a look.

"Codes, I'll leave my clothes on. I'm not in a mood tonight to seduce you," Randy climb into bed in his gym shorts and shirt.

"Maybe you should, make me forget him," Cody pulled off his shirt and pants leaving only his boxers on.

"You'd hate yourself and me if we did that," Randy pulled the covers back for Cody. Cody's head hit the pillows and he pulled the covers up. "You want the TV on or anything?"

"No, just turn the lamp off," Cody turned his back and curled into a ball. Randy paused and stared at the young man who occupied the space that his ex lover was in hours ago before turning out the lamp. They lay there for a few moments and Randy heard Cody sob.

"Codes?" Randy reached out in the darkness and touched the young man's shoulder.

"I'm," Cody sniffed. "Fine," Randy instinctively pulled Cody to his chest hold him tightly.

"Let it out man, it's ok, I've been where you are," Randy felt Cody clutch his shirt tightly the material of it damping. Randy just made soft calming noised stroking his hand through Cody's hair and down his back and up again. Cody cried for about a half an hour before calming down.

"Sorry about that," his voice still cracking from the crying.

"It's ok, you mind if I take this off," in the dark Cody could see Randy motioning to his shirt. Cody sat up again so Randy could take of the tear stained shirt. Cody began to roll back to his side of the bed but hesitated.

"Randy could, would you," Randy said nothing and wrapped his body around Cody.

"Shhh, it's ok," Cody snuggled in the older man's embrace and drifted off to sleep snoring softly.

"I'll make sure you're not alone Codes, I'm sure you'll do the same for me," Randy placed a kissed Cody's head. For the first time in a long time he was happy that there was someone other than John in his bed.

**xxx**

The next day came and went in a blur. Cody and Ted act politely to one another when they had to interact but did everything to avoid one another. John, Randy had changed there initial plans for the day. John sticking with Ted and Randy staying with Cody both of them trying to give them the help that no one gave them the first time they broke up. Once Raw was over they all head to the airport to fly to their respective homes for three days. Randy had made sure to tell Ted and Cody to call him no matter when if they need him before he boarded his flight for St. Louis.

Randy set his bags in the foray, and walked in the kitchen of his house. "Hey Miranda, where's Sam?"

"Grocery shopping with Alanna, they should be back soon. Randy you look like a bus hit you, or was it a sledgehammer?" Miranda, Samantha's girl friend of almost six years joked.

"No sledgehammer this week, nothing but road drama," Randy opened the fridge rummaging through it.

"Oh no, what happened?" Miranda went back to putting away the dishes she just finished washing.

"Ted and Cody broke up," Randy mumbled his mouth full of the apple closing the fridge door.

"You said it was bound to happen," Miranda put the last plate away.

"Yea, just didn't think it would be this soon," Miranda and Randy looked has the door opened and Samantha walked in arms full of bags.

"A little help here?" Samantha almost dropped one of the bags.

"Got them," Randy and Miranda ran over and took the bags from her.

"Ok there are more in the car, let's go," The all went out to the garage grabbing the rest bags and got Alanna out of her car seat. "Here Randy take Alanna, you just got home. We'll put the rest of these away." Randy took Alanna from Samantha and left the kitchen, and headed up stairs.

"Hey honey, miss me," Randy smiled down at her. She just gurgled and started pat his face and neck. "Guess so," they walked into her room and Randy sat on the floor with here. "Aren't you just a ball of energy," Randy laughed and started blowing air on her tummy. "Dad's got your weekly gift downstairs, brought you a new pjs," Alanna just giggled and Randy up his hands on her feet that were in the air and wiggled them.

"You'd never know she was crying her head off in the car," Samantha walked in carrying a bottle. Randy took the bottle and picked up his daughter walking over to the rocker to feed her.

"Hmmm think you've earn this being bad for mommy," Randy held the bottle away and Alanna reached out for it. "Daddy can't deny you," Randy placed the bottle to her mouth and she greedily drank away.

"She's going to grow up to be a female you, I swear it. She gets mad and glares just like you do, and holy pout," Samantha closed the door behind her. "Miranda and I were going to ask if you would mind looking after her tonight while we went out. But she told me about what you said happened on the road. So if you want to just sleep we'll stay here."

"No go, I could use the alone time with my princess," Randy rocked the chair. Looking at his daughter. Samantha could read Randy's face.

"Something else happened besides Ted and Cody's breakup, didn't it?" She went over to the crib and began straightening up.

"Cody stayed the night with me after, I didn't sleep with him. John and I spent the next day keep them both busy so they wouldn't try to," Randy voice fade off.

"Reconcile, like you and John," She tried to make eye contact with him but he just stared down at Alanna. "You slept with John again, oh Randy why? You said you guys were doing great just last week at just being friends."

"No one wanted to go out, John and I said hey let's rent a movie and just kick back. Yeah bad idea, movie sucked and well we started sucking face," Randy set the bottle aside and went to patting Alanna's back.

"There was no pushing from you or him?" Samantha did really want to pry but she knew if he didn't confess a bit more it would eat at him.

"No, just flowed naturally we didn't resist the urges. I don't regret it, it's just John said something after that," Randy took a deep breath. "Well it bothered me."

"You want to talk about?" She took Alanna from him and went to the changing station.

"Yeah, might as well get it off my chest," Randy knew Sam wouldn't tell anyone. "He told me to sleep with Cody, more or less hook up with him has a means to keep us apart and Cody and Ted apart. I mean logically it's a great plan, but I mean I can't just sleep with him it's not like Cody could be some fuck to me," Randy got out of the chair and paced the room.

"That's a good thing you know, means you have feelings for Cody," Samantha chucked a diaper in a garbage can. "Maybe he's what you need. I mean you just want to keep having random one nights stands?" She avoid saying with John for Randy's sanity. "You could try to stick with him for a bit and see if there's something there and if not you guys just break it off. Or are you scared you'd do something like that and he'd go back to Ted?"

"I don't know. I'm tired of the flavor of the week shit, since the whole thing with John came to a cross roads. I do have feelings for Cody, that's why I don't want to jump. Let him in like John and then, yeah I don't want that," Randy handed Samantha a clean diaper.

"Well the same thing won't happen, you told me Cody is total playing for team guy. No chance of a wife and baby there. I know you need time Randy and Cody does too, but your both going through the same thing. It's just your further along and dealing better," Samantha picked up Alanna and took her to the crib. "You two could help each other along."

"Give her here," Randy held his arms out. "I hope Cody's not doing something stupid right now."

"Like you did, here take her," Samantha passed over the infant who was happy to be carried by her Dad.

"Yeah, I was stupid that first time," Randy took Alanna back over to her toys.

"Yeah, wasn't fun coming home finding the upstairs reeking and you lying out on your bed stoned out of your tree. Oh well you dodged the wellness fine that time. I wish we would have been home, that probably wouldn't have happened," Samantha felt bad not being there that time.

"I probably would have just gone out and done something equally stupid," Randy stuck his tongue out at Alanna wiggling it up and down.

"Lanna you have no idea what your Dad can do with that tongue," she laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Sam don't tell her that," Randy turned to her laughing.

"She's one, she'll find out from a guy someday," she sat next to Randy looking at their daughter.

"Or girl, I'd rather she grow up to be a lesbian like her mom," Randy smirked.

"Hey, I'm bi just like you," Sam pushed Randy.

"Oh yeah that's right," Randy grabbed he and pulled her close. "Want to try for number two?" He cocked an eye brow.

"You said we would wait till Alanna was at least three," Samantha poked Randy in the nose. "Besides I have a hot date to get ready for."

"I know, I'm just your's and Miranda's sperm bank," Randy turned his attention back to Alanna.

"You know I love you, you fool," Samantha kissed Randy on the cheek. "It's just a different type of love."

"That's what I told Cody, he'd find his love for Ted would turn to a different type of love," Randy sighed.

"Alanna take care of your dad tonight," Samantha reached out and shook her daughter's hand.

"Have fun tonight, staying at Miranda's apartment?"

"Yeah we'll call before we come back tomorrow, look at me," Samantha looked into Randy's exhausted face. "You will find someone," Samantha kissed Randy. Randy cupped her face and kissed back.

"Excuse me Randal Keith Orton, but I believe that's my girlfriend your kissing there," Miranda stood in the open door way. They broke off the kiss.

"Still my wife," He gave a cock smirk. "Just friendly kiss nothing to worry about," Randy held his hand's up in defeat.

"Sam?" Miranda gave her a look.

"Sorry he's hard to resist," Samantha giggled, standing up and walking over to her.

"Come on we're going to be late for our movie, see ya Randy," Randy waved at them as they walked way.

"Just me and you now kiddo," Randy flopped on his back and put Alanna on his chest listening has he heard Sam and Miranda's car leave. She started crawl up and look at his face. Clapping here hands when she looking into her daddy's eyes giggling. Randy pouted his lips out, "Give daddy a kiss." He didn't get a kiss he got a drool covered hand on his lips causing him to bust out with laughter. "You can always make me smile," Randy gave her a kiss. "Come let's go get your present. Then we'll will take a bath, get you nice and clean for bedtimes."

Randy filled the bath tub with lukewarm water, letting it fill just enough for Alanna. He peeled off his clothes and undressing his daughter before sitting with her in the water. Alanna splashed in the water around Randy's knees has he laid back just relaxing watching how carefree his baby was. Alanna moved down to Randy's feet and began pulling at his toes.

"Come on now you've only got a bunch of toys floating here and you want my toes," Randy laughed and reached for the baby wash. "Alright then," Randy pour the wash in cloth and began gently cleaning her. "So what do you think Alanna, should I make a play at Cody once he's had a little time to get over Ted?" She just kicked at the water. "I guess that's a yes," Randy just giving himself the answer he wanted.

After rinsing all the shampoo from her hair he pulled the bath plug and scooped her up in his arms. Alanna started crying and screaming. "Yes, you can watch the water go down the drain," He sat back down with her and she instantly calmed down. "Daddy knows you best, doesn't he," Randy smirk at how Sam always got jealous at him for having zero issues calming Alanna. The water finished draining and Randy quickly wrapped her in a towel and stepped out of the tub. Randy still wet walked out into his bedroom with her, to dress her. "There like your new jammies," she just yawned, Randy thought she looked adorable in the Hello Kitty pajama he had bought her. Randy picked her up and set her in the bouncy seat he kept in his room so he could finish drying off. After putting clean briefs on he lifted Alanna back into his arms and got in bed.

Laying her on her back he curled his arm around her protectively. "Sleep all night for Daddy?" Randy leaned over and set the alarm for the time he would need to get up with her. Her eyes were already closed and she was drifting asleep. Randy kissed her forehead, "Night sweetie." Randy lays there and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before grabbing the cordless phone on his nightstand. Randy let the phone ring; hoping he call would be answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Codes," Randy smiled.

"He what's up? Checking up on me?" Cody sat on his apartment's living room floor pausing the game he was playing.

"No, just bored, my favorite girl is asleep next to me and I wanted someone to talk too."

"I'm sure Sam likes you talking on the phone when she's sleeping."

"Alanna stupid, my daughter. I told you months ago about Sam being with another woman," Randy rolled his eyes even though Cody couldn't see them.

"Oh yeah the whole your marriage is a lie thing slipped my mind," Cody cradled the phone on his shoulder and unpaused his game.

"So what are you doing?"

"Playing Zelda, just trying to keep my mind off things," Cody pressed looked at the dungeon map even though he really didn't need it.

"Alanna does that for me. I get her to say hi to you, but she's drooling on my elbow and asleep," Randy heard Cody laugh on the other end of the phone.

"Aww, you go from man whore to daddy, nice," Cody heard Randy groan.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to ride and stay with me next week?" Randy offered.

"Sure, why not. Just don't pull something like one bed hotel rooms," Cody laughed.

"Aw don't want to snuggle more with me?" Randy laughed back.

"Give me a week or two, might want too," Cody felt like flirting with his friend. He'd know Randy since he was a teen, and had learned a lot about life, sex and wrestling from him, although he's never had sex with him.

"Knew I could get you back in my bed," Randy got cocky deciding to push the envelope. "Want some phone sex?"

"You have a baby next to you, I think not," Cody dropped his controlled and took a drink of the Pepsi next to him.

"Damn," Randy snickered. "Hey I'm not going to pull anything next week, promise."

"Ok, I gotta go Randy, see you Friday," Cody heard a knock at the door which was his pizza being delivered.

"Ok later Codes," they hung up and Randy turned to Alanna who was sucking on her thumb. "There Daddy made the first move, if at first I don't succeed try again right?" He stroked he soft hair. "At least I succeed at having your love," Randy turned the lamp out and went to sleep.

**xxx**

"God I'm tired," Cody threw his bags against the wall.

"Yeah that house show was something," Randy placed his bags next to Cody's. Cody kicked back on his bed.

"You mind if I put something on TV," Randy was hauling out his shower gear.

"Nah man, go for it. I'm just going to take a quick shower," Randy went to the bathroom. Cody started channel surfing, mind wandering. The trip had been good so far, he and Ted were getting along ok thanks to John and Randy. Cody missed him, but Cody knew in his heart if he didn't move on now he'd just keep going back and getting hurt, like Randy did.

Cody looked towards the bathroom, all week every time he thought of Ted he tried to think of the older man currently in the shower. It worked at easing the pain, Cody has always had a crush on Randy and was using that crush has motivation to move on. After the phone sex comment earlier in the week Cody felt that Randy might at least return some of his feelings, if only with lust. Cody stopped on an action flick and tossed the remote down. Removing his shirt and pants he leaned back on his beds pillows in just his underwear.

"Showers free if you want it?" Randy walked over to his bags and rummaged through them.

"That's ok, I showered at the arena. One of the perks of not being the main event," Cody stared at Randy's ass. Randy found his smokes and turned back around.

"Caught you staring, don't deny it," Randy smirked.

"Not going to, I'm a single man and so are you," Cody smirked back.

"Codes," Randy lit his cigarette, looking at the bulge in Cody's boxers. "You get one shot, don't blow it early because you go back I'm not giving you a second chance," Randy had the week to think about this. Randy knew he could be with Cody and if Cody went for another man and back to him he would be fine about it so long has he didn't go back to Ted. He couldn't be the middle man between him and Ted, because he wouldn't let Cody be a middle man between him and John.

"I told you when it happened, I'm not going back. I'm not going to repeat your mistakes," Cody bit his lip realizing what he said.

"It never felt like a mistake, not once," Randy walked over to Cody's bed. "Look I'm willing just to screw around, I just don't want to be a middle man."

"Sounds fine to me," Cody watched Randy suck on his cigarette. "So this is just screwing around?"

"Maybe, we can give it time see where we end up. I'm not Ted though, I'm not roses and I love yous, I only say I love you to one person in my life, not even John got an I love you," Randy picked up an ash tray and flicked his cigarette in it.

"I love you is just words Randy, you can express love in other ways. Don't lie and say you never loved John," Cody watched the tattooed man.

"I did," Randy spoke softly.

"I know," Randy put out his cigarette and stood in front of Cody. "We're the same," Cody got up off the bed and went to Randy leaning up giving a soft kiss to his cheek. Randy growled and turned to claim the young man's mouth. Randy's kiss was so different than Teds, wild full of aggression. Cody moan and Randy raid his mouth with his tongue. Cody let his arms trail up and down the tattooed arms of Randy, while the older man pushed him towards the bed. Cody fell backwards on to the bed and looked up into the icy gaze of the viper feeling a little intimidated.

Randy looked down at Cody, who looked so innocent to him. "You've been with more than Ted right?" Randy leaned over him and placed a hand on the bed.

"Ah," Cody turned from the strong gaze. "Not really, a few guys in high school," Randy wet his lips.

"Get up on the bed," Cody situated himself properly on the bed, and Randy climbed on top of him.

"So did you top or bottom with John?" Cody asked has Randy run a finger down the center of Cody's chest.

"Both, you?" Randy bent down and let his mouth hover over a nipple.

"Bottomed, topped the ones in high school though," Randy closed his mouth over the nipple massaging it with his tongue. "Ted just wasn't willing to take it."

"I prefer topping, but if we keep each other around long enough. Well I'm much more willing to take you in every now and again," Randy switch to the other nipple and Cody groaned. "Just know I've only bottomed for John, so you'd only be the second, if we get to that point one day," Randy ran his hands up and down Cody's sides light scratching with his nails.

"Sounds fine," Cody moaned again has Randy grinded his hips downward and kissed him. Randy's sexual experience shone through to Cody he'd never had foreplay quite like this. Usually it was half of a blow job and sex, the sensual touching and grinding was so new to him. Cody ran his hands over Randy's cleanly shaven head as Randy sucked on his neck and collar bone.

"Just so I don't need to ask later, can we do this without a condom. I mean I know I'm clean," Randy lifted himself up putting more pressure on their hips.

"I'm clean we're good," Cody slipped his hands into the waist band of Randy's briefs and squeezed his ass. "You have any things you like or don't like done in bed?" Cody started pulling down Randy's briefs.

"I'm open to just about anything," Randy helped Cody remove his briefs the rest off. Hold his cock up his hand showing himself to Cody for the first time.

"Oh man," Cody chewed him lip.

"Biggest you've had?" Randy smirked and traced his index finger over the tip collecting pre cum.

"Yeah," Cody tried to shake his nerves. Randy wasn't nervous why should he be, well there was that whole experience factor but he had experience it was just different.

"Have a taste Codes," Randy brought his fingers to Cody's mouth. Cody took the in sucking the pre cum off them, gaining his confidence he gave Randy a show of what he could do with his tongue. "You've got some skills there, should put them to better use." Cody sat up and Randy leaned back and propped himself up on his elbows. Cody opened his mouth to take Randy in. "Uh wait, where's your lube?"

"I just use baby oil," Randy rolled of the bed and went to his own bag.

"Fuck baby oil, you mean you have never used self heating lube?" Randy found his bottle.

"No, we just used oil," Randy just shook his head.

"This is way better Codes, it heats up, makes you all nice and tingly," Randy got on the bed again. "So you got any requests things you like to dislike? Or do I get free reign?"

"You can have free reign, but you want to sixty nine a bit?" Cody asked studying Randy's body.

"Top or bottom for this part? I have no preference?" Randy got on all fours.

"Top, so I can try and get you all down," Cody and Randy got into the position.

"You think can deep throat me?" Randy lapped his tongue at the leaking head of Cody's cock.

"Well your bigger but I think so," Cody worked his mouth down mid way and back up, let his saliva lubricate Randy.

"I'm going to enjoy this, don't gag on me baby. Many have try none have succeeded," Randy let his touch trace a vein on the underbelly of the young man's erection. Randy moaned has he watched Cody go further down, taking the young's head in his mouth his rubbed his teeth over it. Cody went down has far has he could before pulling back up and off. "You got farther than anyone else," Randy kissed the tip. "Not surprised that I didn't get all the way."

"Good, then this will surprise," Cody closed his eyes and forced Randy all the way into his mouth.

"Fuck," Randy felt his dick hit the back of Cody's clawing at the sheets trying not to buck his hips and choke him. Cody laughed around the flesh and nuzzled Randy's shaven pelvic with his nose. "Codes I know you said sixty nine, damn baby let me fuck your mouth," Randy laced his fingers in Cody's hair and pulled him off.

"How do you want me?" Cody looked back at Randy how was still teasing his head with his tongue.

"Kneel," Randy stood up on the bed reaching up bracing one hand on the ceiling has he walked along the mattress. Stopping in front of him Randy leaned down and tilted Cody's chin up, Cody opened his mouth wide for Randy. "Damn you look slutty, I like that," Randy pushed into the warm wet mouth. Cody tried to hold his lips tight around Randy has the older man pulled his hair forcing himself down his throat.

Cody closed his eye just letting himself learn the taste of Randy. Having been in such a long relationship with Ted it was refreshing having a different style of sex and play. He'd actually asked John this week if he could sleep with Randy and what he could be in for. John had advised him it was Randy's own permission he needed and that Randy always changes up sex. He'd been warned, sometimes he likes it soft, most times hard and rough, watch out he has a kink for blood that might turn you off, and he owns a lot of toys which he will make you feel damn good with.

Cody tried to bob his head but Randy kept it still, Cody could feel his jaw aching from holding it in position. Cody put his hands on Randy's hips and pushed him back, gasping when his mouth was empty. "Sorry," Cody panted.

"Nothing to be sorry about, fuck that was good," Randy knelt beside him kissing up his neck, letting his breath tickle his ear. "So baby, since this is our first time, I'll be nice and let you pick the position," he whispered sending chills up Cody's spine.

"Missionary, I know, I'm lame," Cody blushed.

"No, no, no, baby, you have no idea how deep I can get in that way, not lame at all," Randy shoved Cody back on the pillows and settled him between the young man's legs. "Spread nice and wide," Randy bent down and licked at Cody's balls. Opening his bottle of lube Randy poured some on his hand. Cody gasped.

"You said it was heated," Cody squirmed has Randy pumped a finger in roughly.

"I said it was self heating, give it a minute you'll feel it," Randy nipped and sucked at Cody's sack causing more groans. Randy added the second finger, quickly moving to a scissoring motion.

"Go with three," Cody threw his arm over his head.

"No, I want you tight," Randy pulled his fingers out and moved up so he was face to face with Cody. "You like it rough?" Randy saw a bit of fear cross Cody's eyes. "Oh Codes, don't tell me he's never fucked nice and hard before," Randy shoved the young man's legs up and over his shoulders. Cody felt Randy's cock sliding against his entrance.

"What are you waiting for?" Cody looked puzzled.

"Got to beg me for it, tell me you want to be my dirty whore," Randy's fingers ghosted over Cody's neck. "Damn he's kept you all sweet and innocent, you remember the porn we use to jerk to, be like that" Randy licked Cody's jawline.

"Take me," Cody kissed at Randy's face.

"Not good enough," Randy pinched one of Cody's hardened buds.

"Shit, god, stop teasing," Cody whined.

"Getting better, and I am your god, but it starts with an F and ends with come on you know," Randy tongue slithered over his upper lip.

"Fuck me, just fuck me," Cody growled, slapping Randy's ass. Randy growl and grabbed Cody by shoulder forcefully pushing in. "Ah god," Cody closed his eyes, Randy didn't even allow him to adjust he just kept thrusting. However Cody didn't care, Randy was true to his word and was deep in him hitting his prostate. Cody dug his nails into the tattooed shoulders, trying to move his hips in time with Randy's.

"Yea, make me bleed, scratch hard," Randy kissed Cody's mouth and Cody raked his nailed down Randy's back. "Fuck yes, you learn fast," Randy squeezed Cody's dick in his hand and stroked him.

"If you do that I won't last very long," Cody panted.

"This is only the first go, I hope you recover fast," Randy put extra pressure each time his hand flew over the head. Cody's body began jerking and he came hard over his abs some splashing up on to his pecks.

"Randy, oh god," Randy felt the younger man's body constricted around him, somewhat surprised he'd called out his name. Randy pulled out and jerked himself off, his cum landing on top of Cody's making him a dripping mess.

"Oh Cody," Randy let himself gasp out the man has the last drops left him. Randy began lapping at Cody's abs.

"Uh what are you doing?" Cody propped himself up, never having anyone lick seamen off him before.

"Tasting us, we taste damn good. Want some?" Randy looked up cum dripping from his mouth. "I'm a bit of a cum slut," Randy forced Cody's mouth open and spit down into it. Cody swallowed it, enjoy the intimacy of the act, starting to learn this was Randy's I love you or at least I like you. Randy finished sharing the white liquid and closed the gap for a kiss. Cody actually felt more passion in this kiss than the one earlier, and he actually dare think it more passion than he's ever gotten out of Ted.

"I'm going to wash my stomach off, I'll be back," Cody got up off the bed while Randy just reclined back against the pillows.

"I was telling the truth about this being the first go of the night you know, so hurry back," Randy noticed the TV was still on, not that either of them even thought of it so he turned it off.

Cody wiped himself with a warm cloth remembering asking John the question that he could tell almost made the older man cry, he never said I love you? John's answer was that Randy did, but not with words. John told him, if he holds you while falling asleep, nuzzles you after sex take it has you mean something.

Cody thought of the cum swapping kiss they shared, how gentle Randy's hands were during that has opposed to the rest of the sex. He knew it meant more than a kiss, it was Randy's words. Cody looked in the mirror, knowing that the man in the bed care for him almost if not more than Ted did. Cody smiled, they wouldn't have to go back, they were the same and no longer alone.

Cody walked back out into the main room and saw Randy under the covers arms folded behind his head. "You wanna grab my cigarettes for me, I'll share one with you," Cody walked over and grab the pack, looking at Randy's open wallet that lie on the table. He picked it up with the lighter and cigarettes and returned to bed. Randy took the package and went about lighting a cigarette, Cody reopened the wallet.

"Is that Alanna?" Cody looked at the image of Randy smiling like Cody had never seen before with a small baby all dressed in pink in his arms. Randy closed his eyes and took a long drag off the cigarette.

"That's my baby girl," Randy took the wallet from Cody and looked at the image. Cody noticing Randy's face soften greatly has he looked at it, passing the cigarette to Cody. "I love her very much. Might let you meet her one day," Randy put the wallet aside and took the cigarette back from Cody turning to his side to face the young man. Cody closed his eyes has Randy's fingers brushed over his shoulder, touching light purple bruises from his grip earlier. "You bruise easy."

"Doesn't hurt, was worth. Best sex I've ever had," Cody honestly admitted.

"Got to say it was in my top 3, not telling you which spot though," Randy leaned over and put the cigarette out. Cody rolled on his stomach resting his head on his hands.

"What the," Cody was shocked has he felt Randy lay on top of him. "Fuck," he gripped his pillow feeling Randy penetrate him again. Randy lie flat against him his mouth to his ear.

"I'll go easy on you this time," and started slowly grinding his hips. Cody just smiled into the pillow; he was going to need to get use to the Viper's libido.


End file.
